The Death of Holy Rome Right?
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: Holy Rome had to be dead, since he no longer had a nation; that was just common sense. But what does Austria say to common sense? Or Prussia? Maybe France knows something more? (or my version of what happened to HRE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Battle**_

**Nobody knows the true story of what became of Holy Rome… Right? Well, a certain aristocrat says otherwise… Also, Holy Rome only looks about 16 in this opening, for those who get easily lost/confused. ^^ (As for Prussia under "Characters, that's because he's extremely important later on)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any Hetalian characters, or anything else mentioned in this story, except for any OC's I might use.**_

He fell into the mud, gasping in pain; and he'd barely been hit once! That's how he knew, how he knew his time was up. Holy Rome felt his body weakening, his body failing slowly. This was going to be his last battle, his last day, his last _everything_. Holy Rome had never even gotten to see Italy again…

"_No…" _he breathed out helplessly. He'd promised, _promised _his Italia that he'd return. Holy Rome could deal with his disease kicking in, or his empire falling if that happened later, but…

"Please, _please_," he begged. "I-I want to… to see her a-again… P-please, I'm beg-begging…!" It was a desperate, last-request plea, but he had to say it out loud, just to know that he _did_ still care for her. "I, F-Frederich Beil-Beilschmidt… I w-will not… ngh… give u-up… on… Ita…" he said, losing strength with every letter that passed his lips. "It..a…li…a" He collapsed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

France was more ruthless than ever. He was sick and tired of being mocked for how weak he was! He was slicing down man after man, set on finding Holy Rome himself so that he could end a nation and finally get some damn credit! Finally, though, he and his men were the only ones left standing. Bewildered, France wondered if he'd killed him accidently, or if he'd escaped.

_Non, I would've felt his presence had I killed him… And there's no way he could run fast enough to escape with how injured his empire was already, _France thought. "You there!" he shouted to one of his men. "Yessir!" they responded with a salute.

"Look around for a man in a black cloak with blonde hair and blue eyes and bring him to me! He also could be wearing a black hat," he ordered. "Yessir!" he shouted again, not once breaking salute. As he marched off, France turned angrily back to the battlefield. "_Merde," _he hissed under his breath. France was severely ticked at losing his target, and he was highly doubtful that he would find him; or if he did, he was relatively sure Holy Rome would be dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Austria had been in the area when France and Holy Rome's armies had engaged, and he was currently curled behind a tree, hugging his knees close to his chest. He hadn't moved from that position for hours, and he had no plan to move any time soon. But then…

"Hey, sir? A-are you alive?" someone asked. Austria opened his eyes and jumped away from the voice. His stiff body protested greatly to movement, but Austria hadn't been prepared for someone to spot him. The man in a French uniform that was standing in front of him sighed in relief. "Good, I wasn't sure if could live with me if I thought we'd killed a… someone not on either side of the battle," he said with a very, very thick accent. It was also apparent that he only barely knew English.

"Um, have you seen a… English word… a man with yellow hair and… bleu eyes?" he asked. "He said that he could be… were? Ah, wearing a… a darkly-colored cloak and hat," he said, getting straight to his business. _Holy Rome...?_ Austria thought in worry. "No, I haven't. I was, ah… s-sleeping," he lied. "In that way? Through a battle?"

"I've been caught up in many battles," Austria said. It was true; even if he wasn't in uniform, he'd had to fall suddenly to the ground and crawl away many times when a battle had unexpectedly started. The man simply nodded. "Oui… Well, if you spot him, please tell me fast." And he was gone.

Austria stretched his body out, despite his muscle's protests; though he did have to sit around a little while until he was able to get enough feeling in his legs and arms to stand up. As soon as he could stand on his own, though, he rushed toward the piles of dead bodies- most of which were Holy Roman soldiers. Even in battle, he had worn the same clothes.

Austria scoffed slightly; that French imbecile could spot him easily if he had the sense to look at the bodies! Austria knelt down beside him, a sullen expression on his face. Italy was going to be so upset… He put a hand on Holy Rome's body and closed his eyes…

…_Wait…. Wait a…!_ His eyes shot open and he looked at Holy Rome in shock. Impossible… He'd swear he felt Holy Rome's body move slightly upwards, as if he were breathing! Austria carefully picked up Holy Rome's left arm and felt for a pulse. _No fucking way…_ Austria thought. He was only able to stare in wonder at the former nation's body.

This was just… so impossible in so many ways. Still, Austria scooped up his young body and darted away as fast as he could go.

**So I was bored and then read a fic about Holy Rome dying; that got me back into what I call my "Chibitalia Mode". I do sort of believe Holy Rome "died", but not really. LOL confusion. So how I see it should be sort of obvious based on the intro., but if not, Austria and his fancy doctors will explain soon enough! Rate, review, whatever! Just show respect for me and others, 'kay?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sickness and Chibitalia

_**Chapter Two: Sickness and Chibitalia**_

**Next chapter time! Enjoy~ And the reason I put "Chibitalia" in the title is because this chapter is his first official appearance in this story, and I didn't put just "Italy" because it seemed inappropriate since he's about 11 here. Anyway, please still enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetalia characters. I own nothing else in this story either, unless I use any OC's I created.**_

"Yes, he's certainly alive," the doctor confirmed.

"But… But how!? He's a nation, and the nation he lives for is fading away!" Austria protested. The doctor hesitated. "Well… It seems that he's in… a coma-like state," he said. Austria blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a disease that's so rare it's generally unheard of now," he answered. "We have no official term for it; though it's similar to a coma, it's not quite like that."

"Meaning…?" Austria prompted. "Meaning, even though he's unconscious and he's breathing and his heart is beating, like in a coma, he's… he's going to change. His body is going to look younger and younger every month or so, and his mind is going to regress further and further back, slowly erasing his memories by the day. It's likely that he won't remember anyone when he wakes up; that is, _if _he wakes up." There was that lump in Austria's throat again.

"What… What do you mean 'if' he wakes up?" he asked in concern.

"Well, out of the past twelve cases the medical world has seen, only four people survived," the doctor said. "That's because they had aged back into the fetal state before they woke up; and since they had no womb-like area to be placed in, they couldn't survive on their own. Another curious thing is that this seems to only occur in men. How odd…"

Ther was a long pause as Austria imagined the worst scenarios with Italy… Him opening the door and spotting Holy Rome, Austria bluntly telling poor young Italy that his best friend and crush was dead, Hungary finding out and telling Italy (after of course killing Austria with her frying pan), Italy simply hearing the news of the Holy Roman Empire dying off…

The doctor coughed into his fist. Austria looked up. "Hm?" he said.

"Well, I need to get going, if there's nothing else you need…" the doctor said. "Er, w-wait just a moment please! How exactly… should I make sure he gets the proper nutrients?" Austria asked. The doctor frowned and thought for a moment. He rubbed his beard and said, "You know, in all of my years working with nations, I've never quite had a scenario like this before… Let me give my friend's address; she'll know what to tell you, and she's close by, so him dying on you shouldn't be a problem."

He took out a piece of paper, scribbled something down, and handed it to Austria, who raised an eyebrow. "This address is a full-day's trip away," he said dryly. "Yes, but he should be able to support himself for that long. I think… I've never really dealt with people in this sort of state before, so I'm going purely on what I've heard and learned from colleagues," the doctor admitted.

Austria sweatdropped. Whose brilliant idea was it to hire _this _genius anyway? He thanked him and made sure the door was firmly locked before he went back over to Holy Rome. "So, you're a rare one, hm?" he said aloud. He then chuckled. "Well, that's one way someone could describe you, for sure." Austria's smile faded, and he put his face in his hands.

"Oh, Frederich, why? You couldn't possibly have had control over this but… He's still so young. How could I break this to him?" he asked miserably form underneath his hands. He stood in silence for another moment before leaving the room through the window; yes, he chose the window. Austria wanted to be extra sure that no one could get inside- well, easily- while he was away.

Unfortunately, he forgot he was on the second floor, so he plummeted down with his girly scream. The ground seemed harder than usual to Austria when he landed. He writhed in pain, holding his sore arm- thanks to Italy's antics, that arm can no longer be broken- until Italy and Hungary came rushing out.

"Were you on the _roof_!?" Hungary shouted in her pissed-off tone. Austria sat up and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He would definitely have more than a few bruises after this one…

"Why were on the roof?" Italy asked with his newly-deepened (but not that deepened) voice. Austria glared at him. "Because I thought it would be fun," he answered sarcastically. "Didn't look that fun to me, considering you fell…" Italy said in confusion.

Austria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing in German. Even if Hungary understood and got pissy, Italy didn't know a lick of German, so Austria didn't really mind right then. As expected Hungary hit him with her frying pan and then led Italy away from him. Austria sighed and stood up, brushing off his clothes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his injuries, not to mention the lack of time he had.

Austria went inside to prepare for his journey.

**And here it remains until next weekend. I might post on weekdays occasionally, but I have to deal with school and you what: high school students today have the same anxiety levels as prisoners of mental institutions in the 1950s. So I have a legitimate excuse for only posting on the weekends. Well, see ya! Don't forget to comment, rate, & shit, and respect each other please; I know depression and trust me, it ain't fun. You could lead to depression from one little comment on the internet. I've been talking for too long in this A/N, so yeah. Adios! Nos vemos! (takes Spanish if you can't tell)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Epic Quest of Failure pt1

_**Chapter Three: The Epic Quest of Failure part one**_

**Derpy chapter name is derpy XD So, we continue onwards in this story to watch Austria journey to find this doctor he was told about. Who will they be? Keep reading to find out! Also, quick apology: I was supposed to have time skips labeled in the past two chapters, but you guys know this site. Well, I'm trying a new thing here, and hopefully it'll work. And thanks to whoever faved already!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Hetalia characters, or anything else in this story except for OC's I made up that I might use.**_

Austria had decided that washing up was pointless, considering he was just going to be gone a couple of days anyway. But Hungary, of course, had other ideas. "And why are you not bathing? You fell off of the roof, you're filthy!" she scoffed.

Austria rolled his eyes and, unwisely, ignored her. "Hey, say something!" she yelled after him. When he'd reached his bedroom, still without responding to her, he was hit with her frying pan again.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Hey, I really don't have time for a concussion right now, okay!?" he yelled. She blinked in surprise; he'd never lost his temper over being hit by her frying pan before. "Is everything alright?" she asked as Austria stormed inside his room. "Ja, now go away," he snapped.

She walked into his room without permission, causing him to grind his teeth. "No, everything isn't okay," Hungary said as he pulled out a small traveling bag. "Then why the fuck did you ask!?" he barked. "Well, moving on, what's with the bag? Isn't this _your _place?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, now get out of my business."

"Please, you know I can't; it's, how you said once, 'my nature to stick my arse into other people's businesses'," she quoted. Austria sighed and slumped against the table he'd put the bag on. "Fine, but swear not to tell anyone; _especially _Italy. Italy would _freak _if he heard about this," he relented. "I'll try, but you also said-"

"'It's your nature to spread talk and gossip', ja, ja, I know," Austria said, quoting himself. "Well then get on with it!" Hungary prompted. "I'm… going to speak with a doctor," Austria said nervously. Hungary gasped loudly.

"Wh-what!? Why!? Y-you aren't sick are you!? I told you walking so close to war zones all the time was a bad idea!" she shrieked. _"Elizabeta,"_ Austria hissed in exasperation. "Think about who could hear you." She covered her mouth immediately, remembering the easy-to-scare Italian child just one thin floor above them.

"Look, why I'm going doesn't concern you," Austria said bluntly, returning to his packing.

"But-but I just saw your other doctor leaving. Did you-?"

"I need a second opinion on something, okay!? Now drop it, I'll only be gone two days."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He'd been gone for longer than two days; at least, that's what it felt like to him. He'd never walked this far at one time in his entire life! He collapsed on the ground a whole 0.965 kilometers away from his mansion.

"Whew! That was so tiring. I've only ever gone 0.804 kilometers before! This is already so exciting!" he cried, showing the side others made fun of- which was kind of why he'd adopted into his current state. He sighed as he remembered his purpose for heading out. Picking up his lightly-packed bag, Austria hoisted himself up onto his feet. This was going to be a _long _trip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And this day _couldn't _get any better. Austria's feet had gotten blisters on them not long after taking off; rain had started to fall a couple of hours ago and showed no signs of letting up; Austria had tripped and fallen countless times in both of the he had worn when he left and the extra outfit he'd packed; and he was about five hours behind schedule. Ugh, he was lazier than that new bitch-strong country America when he tried thinking; that is, if America even _tried _to think.

Austria sighed and forced his way up the hill he was climbing at the moment; he frowned when he reached the top. Austria was staring at what appeared to be a village. How the heck had that been built without him knowing until now!?

Well, he was just glad he'd found a place to rest that _wouldn't _be made of mud.

He took one step down the hill and slipped. And lucky him; his head found a rock that knocked him unconscious. _Well,_ he thought, _at least I'll feel too sore to be embarrassed when I wake up._ He saw a feminine face before everything went black.

**Sorry if this one seems choppy, I typed on this on three different days, one being last Saturday, one Tuesday, and then today. Also, would you prefer if I edit this to being one long part, or keep it as two separate parts?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Epic Quest of Failure pt2

_**Chapter Four: The Epic Quest of Failure part two**_

**So, second part. Not much to say but thanks to those who've actually given this a chance. I'm not too used to being just me, and I love sites like this where I can feel more free. Away from the soppy stuff, let's get on with the disclaimer and start the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Hetalia characters, or anything else in this story except for OC's I made up that I might use.**_

Austria groaned and put a hand to his head. Gott_… That rock must've been huge! I feel like _scheisse_,_ he thought. _Hold on…_ He glanced around and wondered where he was. It looked mostly white, so maybe someone had taken him to the local hospital… thing.

He sat up and regretted it immediately; his head spun and he almost vomited. A woman walked in (he thought it was a woman- kind of hard to tell with his head spinning) and shuffled over to him quickly and carefully pushed him back down.

"Take it easy, sir; you looked quite shaken up when I brought you in. It's not really a good idea for you to use so much energy," she said. Yep, female.

"Wh… Where… am I?" he asked weakly.

"A new village in Austria," she chirped. "Gee, had no… clue which country I… w-was in," he said sarcastically, recovering from the dizziness. She frowned and turned to get something. When she turned around, she showed off the piece of paper Austria had carried- the paper with the address.

"So, were you tryin' to reach here?" she asked. Austria nodded, slowly, though, as to not agitate his headache. He was finally able to get a clear picture of her: she had dirty blonde hair that barely fell below her ears, there was a… peculiar curl on her right side of hair (right side from Austria's view), she was wearing a coat made of deer skin and pants, and her eyes were red. Overall, he thought she looked pretty; not that he would ever say that.

She smiled at him. "Well, looks like ya found me!" she exclaimed. He blinked and said, "P-pardon me?"

"Ya found me! I worked there 'til a couple a' days ago, when I moved here," she explained. "Lots a' people in Vienna were complainin' that I wadn't close enough, and since that's where my main business is from, I decided to move closer. Business is pretty slow, ya know, and movin' here sped stuff up a bit." Austria wasn't one who liked hearing chit-chat, so he cut in.

"Um, what exactly is your name?" he asked. She blinked, trying to change her train of thought. "Oh. Um… Most a' my family calls me Ginny," she answered. Austria blinked. "Ginny? That's an odd name," he said. Ginny chuckled. "Most people think so, dear," she said.

Austria sat in silence as she placed the paper away. "Um… I'm not so good with first names," he said eventually. "Hm?" she asked. "Well… I'm not too comfortable dealing with first names; would you mind giving me your last name, Doctor?" he asked uncomfortably.

She frowned and bit her finger. "Well… I ain't sure. I know who I am an' all, but I don't got my exact name yet. Daddy's so picky with names… my three younger siblings an' two a' my older siblings still ain't got their names," she admitted. "But, I hear 'Jones' thrown around a lot with dad, so… I guess call me Ginny Jones, or something."

Austria frowned. "What kind of country are you from?" he asked. "America," she answered proudly. "Odd… I never thought his country would be _that _weird," he muttered. "Hm? Who ya talkin' about?" Dr. Jones asked. Austria flinched. "U-um… Well, let me be honest: have you ever worked with… say, _countries _before?" Her face lit up.

"Oh, which country you from? You Germany? Maybe Prussia? You sound German." She gasped. "No way, ya can't be! A-Austria!?"

"… I'll take that as a yes," he said with a sweatdrop. "Und, ja, I am Austria."

She gasped and sat on the edge of his bed, startling him. "Oh, what's it like to be a nation!? Daddy won't answer none a' my questions, an' I only know what bein' me is like, and it ain't no different, I gotta earn ma own money an' everythin' right now! Daddy says we gotta do our own thing for a while 'til he gets his damn debts payed off. That war wadn't our fault! He can pay his debts ta Toni off on his own!" she rambled. Austria didn't even attempt to keep up with her.

"I-I'm sorry, you said too much at once," he said. She sighed. "Most people say that." She stood up and turned to him. "Sorry, I should really be more considerate, consid'rin' you prob'ly got got a headache," she apologized.

"Er… It's fine," he lied. "Though, I did hear a certain thing… You said your 'Daddy' doesn't answer many of your questions… What does that mean?" She blinked and smiled nervously. "Um… S-sorry, I shoulnd't a' said nothin'; I'm real forgetful," Dr. Jones said.

"So, what was it ya needed?" she asked. It took Austria a moment to remember what he'd asked earlier. "Er… I need to ask you something, but it's going to need a lot of explaining," he said.

She sat on a chair and said, "Go for it. I talk a lot, and I can listen a whole lot, too." Austria sat up slowly and took a breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow… That's a disease I haven't seen in a while," Dr. Jones commented. Austria raised an eyebrow. "You _have _seen this before," he said with a hint of surprise. She chuckled. "Yup. But it's been about ten years." He stared at her, and when she noticed, she asked, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"You… You can't be over twenty! H-how could you have seen this at twelve!?" he asked.

"O-oh, um… My Daddy… H-he works 'round medicine a lot," she explained. "B-but that ain't the point," she said. Dr. Jones stood up and helped Austria put his legs over the side of the bed. "Look, ya said he was a nation?" Austria nodded. "Well, get home; he'll be fine."

"…What?" Austria asked. "Get on back to 'im; he's gonna be fine if he can wake up in time," Dr. Jones said. "So long as his nation didn't end _'fore _his disease kicked in, he dudn't need no outside help." He stared at her blankly.

She frowned and forced her hands down. "I'll go slow. He don't need. Outside help. If his nation was together. When the disease kicked in. His nation abilities will keep him alive," she said slowly. Dr. Jones then released her hands and a breath that she had been holding.

Austria still stared ahead blankly, and Dr. Jones frowned worriedly. "Um… Y-you alright, Mr. Austria?" she asked. "I… ruined two outfits… und wasted two days of my life… to find out… I could've left him all alone… and he would have been just fine," he said in monotone.

Dr. Jones opened her mouth, but Austria shushed her. "Just… I'll just… go home now…" he said in the same tone of voice. Dr. Jones frowned at him worriedly, but she nodded silently and watched him stand up. "But, um… where exactly are ya headed? I could give ya a lift in my wagon or…"

"Nein, nein, it's okay. I should be alright-"

"It's still rainin' pretty bad," she said. "… Where's the wagon at?"

**And off he goes! You guys have fun with your imaginations about who Ginny is, but I think I might've hinted at it a bit much. Next chapter will start at his house, but Ginny does annoy him quite a lot on the trip there. I'm leaving just how up to you guys. Rate, review, and please comment if you have any ideas on how I could improve on write/typing these stories. Also, I apologize for no updates last week, I was at a friend's. (Just saying, **_**Five Nights at Freddy's **_**is not for those who hate horror or getting scared)**


End file.
